


Tell me you love me—Tell me I'm yours

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione is just out here trying to get fucked in a sundress, Outdoor Sex, Post-War, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione is ready to go public with her soulmate. If only he would show up.“Hermione—” Harry started but she shook her head, looking at him but carefully staring at a spot over his shoulder instead of meeting his eye.“It’s fine” — her hand wrapped around her left forearm and rubbed over her soulmate scar; the one Bellatrix had tried to carve out of her skin less than a year ago— “I’m just gonna—” she jerked her head in the direction of the garden, and before Harry or Ginny or anyone could stop her, strode off towards the treeline.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 606
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Tell me you love me—Tell me I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> I love you very much and i hope you enjoy this tiny offering of my love - you make my day brighter everyday and i'm so honoured to call you a friend <3

Hermione was fiddling with the straps of her sundress when Ginny appeared over her shoulder. 

She stepped up behind her friend and flicked her wand over Hermione's hair, gathering her curls and pinning them so they fell down the centre of her back.

“Do you think he will come?” Hermione asked, spinning the bracelet she’d worn everyday for close to four years, around her wrist.

She looked up and met Ginny’s eye in the mirror when the redhead stilled behind her. 

“I hope so,” she said, squeezing Hermione's bare shoulders. She smoothed her hands down Hermione's arms and took her hands in hers. “We should probably head down.”

Hermione nodded, glancing over her reflection one last time. “Yeah,” she said, giving Ginny a thin smile in the mirror.

The party was in full swing when they reached the garden of The Burrow.

Streamers and balloons, loud music blaring from the wireless, and sparklers blazing as guests began popping into existence. 

Ginny pressed a chilled glass of Chardonnay into Hermione’s hand and the pair of them stood beneath the erected gazebo, greeting guests with smiles.

When Harry popped into insistence, Ginny ran forwards and jumped into his arms. 

Hermione watched in amusement, sipping at her wine, as her two friends wrapped their limbs around each other. 

When Harry dropped Ginny back to her feet, he froze at the sight of Hermione watching. His smile thinned and he shook his head infinitesimally and Hermione nodded, smile broadening until her cheeks hurt from how wide it was.

So he wasn’t coming.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

That was fine.

She gulped the remainder of her wine down in three swallows, and set the empty glass on the windowsill behind her. 

“Hermione—” Harry started but she shook her head, looking at him but carefully staring at a spot over his shoulder instead of meeting his eye.

“It’s fine” — her hand wrapped around her left forearm and rubbed over her soulmate scar; the one Bellatrix had tried to carve out of her skin less than a year ago— “I’m just gonna—” she jerked her head in the direction of the garden, and before Harry or Ginny or  _ anyone  _ could stop her, strode off towards the treeline.

She walked until she reached the lough of water that she’d spent half a dozen summers swimming, and dropped to her bum as she watched the water gently lap the shore.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard someone pop into existence behind her.

“Go away, Harry.”

“I’m insulted you’d mistake me for Potter in any way,” the voice drawled and Hermione shivered as her magic recognised its match.

He dropped onto the ground beside her and lifted her hand into his. Hermione's fingers immediately filled the gaps of his and when she turned her head to look up at Draco, her soulmate, he lifted his free hand and flicked a curl that had fallen into her face, away, and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“I didn’t think you were going to come.”

“I wasn’t,” he said and Hermione tried to tug her hand from his, but he held fast, “but then I remembered that the girl I love, that I want to spend the rest of my life with, was waiting for me. 

“And even though I’m a selfish bastard, I’m not cruel—” Hermione snorted “—not to her at least.” He grasped her chin in his free hand and Hermione leaned into his touch. “Not anymore,” he finished.

Hermione nodded and then wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you,” he said and Hermione grinned into his neck, laughing when he grasped her by the hips and turned her onto her back. “And if you want to present me as your lesser half, I’m more than happy to stand by your side and be presented as such,” he said, skimming his hands down her bare legs, continuing up until they were beneath the skirt of her dress and edging closer and closer to the space between her thighs.

“Draco,” she said, catching his wrists and stilling his movements. “You’re not my lesser half.” 

He ignored her. “This is a pretty dress,” he said instead, fingering the edge of her knickers and smirking down at her. He pulled them down her legs and Hermione blinked as he quickly turned them once more until she was sitting on his lap, her arousal soaking the placket of his dress trousers.

“Please.” 

He moved his hands beneath her skirt, opening his fly, and taking his cock in hand, slipped himself through the folds of her wet cunt.

“Fuck,” he said, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. He wrapped one hand around her neck and brought her face down to his, “You’re always so wet for me,” he said, brushing his lips over hers as she rocked her hips and slowly began to fuck herself on his cock.

“Draco.” She said, voice wondrous as her hands settled on his hips and her fingers traced over the Latin version of her name that marked him as hers. 

He shivered beneath her touch.

“Gods, I missed you,” he said, breathless as he lifted Hermione up and over his lap. He leaned forward and tugged the neckline of her dress down with his teeth, biting at her cleavage, then tearing the cups of it down with his hand. 

His lips wrapped around one nipple and he hummed in appreciation, fingers working—twisting and tugging—at the other one. 

“Fuck,” he said with a grunt.

“Draco.”

“Yeah,” he said around a mouthful of breast. He pulled back and tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. “You gonna come on my cock?” he asked, panting. One hand swept beneath her skirt and his fingers pressed where they were joined, thumb rubbing quickly over her clit.

She nodded. “Yeah,” her fingers clenched on his shoulders as her orgasm rushed through her. 

She was still shaking when Draco turned them once more and with one—two thrusts of his own, spilled inside her. 

His lips were brushing down the column of her throat, and he was breathing his love for her between nips to her collarbone when the faint  _ pop! _ of apparition sounded.

“Hermione?” — Draco stilled above her and snorted. Hermione looked back just in time to see Harry round the treeline — “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he said, mumbling, “pair of exhibitonists,” as he turned on his heel and disapparated, once more.

Hermione huffed and Draco laughed, rolling off her when she pushed at his shoulder. He stood and pulled her to her feet, eyes suddenly serious as he lifted her arm and pressed a chaste kiss to the dragon - that flared to life under his touch - emblazoned along her forearm. 

“I should head back.”

“We,” Draco corrected, grasping Hermione's hand once more and tugging her towards The Burrow. “We should head back.”

Her head snapped up and she swallowed. “Yeah?”

“I meant what I said.” He paused and pulled Hermione into his embrace, tilting her chin up to meet her eye as his fingers stroked over her soulmate mark. “I’m yours. I’ll be yours for as long as you want me.”

“Forever then,” Hermione said, smirking at him over her shoulder.


End file.
